


Черепахи Наводнения

by WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [3]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prophecy, Turtles of the Flood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Молодой жрец получил дар Осириса — или проклятье?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _«Египтяне, — писал Дж. Массей в «Типологии потопа и ковчега», — помещали двух черепах в знаке Весов — измерителя наводнений. Это обозначало точное время в году в фиксированном Зодиаке, когда вода поднималась выше всего, а затем вновь начинала спадать и вновь показывалась земля. Это были две черепахи наводнения»._ ([ источник](http://www.a700.ru/animals/reptilia/50-cherepakha-egipetskaya-mifologiya.html))

Они сказали, что это я накликал беду. Что я виноват в том что произошло.  
Они сказали, что моя вина слишком велика, и нельзя позволить мне жить дальше. Что я должен быть среди тех подношений, которые наш господин, великий фараон, предложит Осирису по ту сторону бытия.  
Поэтому я здесь.  
Сейчас тут очень тихо. Все входы в пирамиду уже замурованы.  
Я перестал слышать звуки инструментов, скрип камней, шорох песка и голоса. Настала абсолютная тишина. Я пригасил все факелы, кроме одного, чтобы мне хватило воздуха подольше. Темнота подступает со всех сторон, медленно и неотвратимо, как прилив.  
Может быть, в конце концов я этого не выдержу и снова зажгу факелы, все, какие найду. Свет разольётся вокруг, благословенный, как ещё один вдох. И я снова увижу великолепную роспись на стенах: текучие реки, зелёные стебли папируса, юрких рыб в воде и свободных птиц в синем небе...  
Увижу задвинутый неподъёмным камнем вход в соседнюю каморку, где лежат мёртвые рабы, украшенные цветными лентами и цветами лотоса.  
И мерцающий золотом и драгоценными камнями массивный саркофаг в центре зала....  
А может, нет. Возможно, воздух закончится внезапно, и следующим, что я увижу, станут шакальи глаза стража Cтраны мёртвых — Анубиса. Но я не боюсь молчаливого проводника. Я дам ему руку не дрогнув, потому что мне нечего стыдиться.  
Что бы они все ни говорили.  
Хорошо, что здесь сколько угодно папируса. Конечно, я не успею исписать его весь, но мне и не нужно. Я только обязательно должен рассказать о том, что даже сейчас не даёт мне покоя. От чего моё сердце горит жарче этого единственного оставшегося факела.  
Я напишу. А потом уже... пусть.

***

Моё имя — Сирофан. Я был младшим жрецом Осириса в главном столичном храме. Мои обязанности начинались с восходом солнца и заканчивались на закате. Дел было много — и по хозяйству храма, и по богослужениям, и в больнице. Я, как и все наши жрецы, изучал лекарское дело и по мере сил помогал свету и порядку в их вечной борьбе с тьмой и хаосом болезней, насылаемых злыми духами.  
Я хорошо справлялся со всем, что мне поручали. Но было кое-что ещё. Иногда, ночами, когда Ра достигал половины своего пути на лодке в подземном мире, я видел особенные сны. Такие, которые вскоре сбывались. Мой старый учитель велел не болтать об этом и считать их благословением Осириса.  
Я подчинился ему, и никому ничего не рассказывал. Да и предсказания в снах были не то чтобы очень важными. Но всё же они помогали кое в чём. Однажды я увидел во сне, какая именно змея укусила мальчика, принесённого на следующее утро в больницу едва живым. Я смог немедленно дать нужное противоядие. В другой раз удалось предотвратить падёж скота из-за подпорченного корма. И ещё — укрепить крышу в школе, которую незаметно размыло во время дождей, и она могла развалиться.  
Я помалкивал и втайне благодарил Осириса.  
Но благословения богов иногда ничем не отличаются от проклятий.  
Однажды я увидел ужасный сон. На небо заползали Черепахи Наводнения. Раньше я не видел их во сне, но откуда-то знал, что сейчас они не такие, как всегда. Их глаза светились жутким красным огнём, как обжигающие угли. На их лапах были такие огромные и острые когти, что они ранили тело богини неба Нут, и она стонала, когда черепахи оставляли на нём дыры-следы. Из этих длинных разрывов тянуло пустотой и холодом. Как будто Черепахи Наводнения нарушили грань между нашим миром, где правит закон Ра и потусторонней бездной, полной зла и хаоса.  
Под утро я проснулся от собственных криков. Я словно обезумел. Бросился на площадь Храма и начал кричать, что нынешний разлив Нила будет ужасен и внезапен, что надо срочно сделать что-то, пока он не начался. Увести людей, скот, попытаться сохранить вещи, хоть что-нибудь... Скорее, срочно, прямо сейчас!  
Не знаю, почему меня не задержали стражи храма. Говорили, что мой вид был устрашающим. Может быть и так. А может им не захотелось связываться с тем, кого они посчитали сумасшедшим.  
Выбежав с территории храма, я понёсся по улицам, рассказывая про свой сон о жутких Черепахах и призывая людей спасать себя и своё имущество, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Я плохо помню, как закончился мой беспорядочный бег по городу. Я снова начал ясно соображать уже в храмовой тюрьме. Там было окно, высоко в глинобитной стене. И, взглянув в него, я увидел кусочек ночного неба. По нему взбиралось созвездие Черепах. Один вид этих звёзд, столь привычный и безобидный, на сей раз показался мне невыносимым. Как будто я слышал, как огромные чёрные когти скользят по беззащитной плоти неба.  
Я сел в углу, свернувшись в комок, и закрыл глаза.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Кажется, я задремал. И проснулся от шума снаружи. Кричали люди. Что-то ломалось и падало. Фоном слышался какой-то странный шипящий звук и непонятный нарастающий гул.  
Я заколотил в дверь, стал звать охранников. Мне никто не ответил.  
А потом стена вместе с куском потолка провалилась внутрь — на неё рухнул ствол огромной пальмы, которая росла во дворе храма, сколько я себя помню. Я легко отделался — куски стены меня едва задели, только ободрав мне ногу. Я кое-как замотал рану оторванным от длинного жреческого подола куском материи и поковылял наружу.  
О, Великий Осирис! Даже если бы мне было суждено прожить до глубокой старости, я никогда не сумел бы забыть то, что увидел.  
Ливень обрушивался на город стеной. Сверкали молнии.  
Потоки воды неслись по улицам, постепенно заливая пороги и поднимаясь к окнам.  
Вокруг царила паника. Кто-то спасался на лодках, а кто-то пытался отнять их, так что в конце концов многие лодки оказались разбиты. Тут и там вспыхивали драки. Первые трупы, я думаю, были как раз результатами этих драк — между воюющими за лодки и плоты или между теми, кто пытался под общую суматоху отобрать ценности у стремящихся спастись.  
Мои воспоминания довольно обрывочны. Я был на этих улицах много часов, помогая тут и там, возвращая к жизни упавших в поток и нахлебавшихся воды, обрабатывая и перевязывая резаные и колотые раны.  
Некоторые дома загорелись от молний и теперь пылали над прибывающей чёрной водой, словно факелы. Ливень тушил только часть пламени, оно шипело и злилось, нехотя отступая и пожирая внутренности домов.  
Облака пара, дождевых капель и пепла превращали воздух в густую смесь, которой почти невозможно было дышать.  
Нил протягивал свои бесчисленные чёрные руки всё дальше и дальше, словно и не думая когда-нибудь остановиться. Мёртвые тела, вперемешку с обломками строений и деревьев, плыли между плотами и лодками, и люди отталкивали их вёслами, чтобы продвигаться вперёд. Хотя я видел в воде и тех, кто всё ещё был жив. Они были беззащитны в водоворотах бесчисленных щепок и обломков, каждый из которых мог легко искалечить их тела. Невозможно было спасти всех.  
Я помню, как страшно кричал человек на полузатопленной крыше маленькой хижины, наполовину придавленный упавшим деревом. И как он умолял не трогать его, когда я и кто-то ещё бросились ему помочь. Нижняя часть его тела была размозжена и он хотел, чтобы мы дали прибывающей воде убить его — или справились бы с этим сами. Подобранный мной нож положил конец его страданиям.  
Я помню, как упал с лодки мой знакомый продавец сандалий. Как я схватил его руку, тянущуюся из воды, и дёрнул вверх. Я видел, как внезапно его лицо стало донельзя изумлённым, а потом исчезло в волнах. Его рука осталась в моей, обрубленная у локтя, волны вдруг окрасились кровью, а прямо передо мной из воды появилась пасть крокодила. Наверное, его вынесло потоком из реки на улицу.  
Тут же на чудовище рухнул огромный каменный обломок стены — и я услышал жуткий треск его ломающегося черепа.  
Я помню крики, плач, смерть в десятках и сотнях лиц и обличий...  
Если бы фараон услышал моё предупреждение, может, он бы не стал проводить тот вечер в своём доме для отдыха на нильском островке...  
Может, и он, и его молодая жена сейчас были бы живы.  
Через несколько дней, когда вода спала и мёртвых похоронили, за мной пришла стража. Они вспомнили, как я, словно безумный, метался по городу, выкрикивая страшные пророчества. И решили, что это я призвал несчастье. Они назвали меня колдуном и страшным преступником.  
На суде в храме меня приговорили к смерти и угрожали непреклонностью Анубиса и справедливостью Осириса в загробном мире.  
Я не боюсь Анубиса. Что мне верный, беспристрастный и спокойный служитель смерти после всего, что я видел в эти дни... А Великому Судье я могу смело посмотреть в глаза. Я не боюсь его суда, если только он и правда справедлив.  
Я только хочу спросить его...  
Великий и благой Осирис, отец и покровитель всех людей, подаривший миру свет закона-Ра... Кто такие эти ужасные Черепахи, если ты не смог защитить от них людей? И правда ли не смог? Или... не захотел?  
А если ты дал мне этот сон, как предупреждение, если это действительно было твоё благословение, то почему ты не сделал так, чтобы меня поняли? И что я сделал не так? Услышали бы меня, если бы я говорил спокойнее? Убедительнее? И был ли я тогда на это способен?  
У меня много вопросов к тебе, отец. Важных вопросов. Без ответов на них я никогда не найду покоя, что бы ни решил твой суд. И, может быть, в своей великой милости ты удостоишь меня ответами...  
Факел догорает. А мне стало немного спокойнее. Я сверну этот свиток и положу за пазуху. И если, когда я предстану перед твоим лицом, у меня сядет голос от волнения, я просто передам этот свиток тебе, и ты прочитаешь всё сам.  
Теперь я пойду и зажгу все факелы, как и собирался. Я буду смотреть на птиц и рыб, и людей у берега, нарисованных на стенах. А потом я усну.  
До скорой встречи, мой господин.


End file.
